Update 61
Update #61 - 07/13/2018 Skins Support * Support for applying a skin to an item has been added to the game * The Amalgamated kiosks now have a new tab named "Skins" that will show you all the skins you currently have * While using a kiosk you can right-click on any item in your inventory which you have a custom skin for and select the "Apply Skin" option * A custom skin will persist on an item if you store it in game (crate/tent/etc.), however if you store an item in the kiosk any custom skin will be removed * Applying a skin does not cost any amCoins * The tooltip for an item will inform you if there is a custom skin applied to the item * Some skins that are awarded to players cannot be sold or traded, but random skins you receive while playing can be sold/traded using Steam Miscreated Pre-order Rewards If you were one of the fans who originally pre-ordered the game, thank you!, and you can now claim some exclusive skins * Everyone that pre-ordered will receive the Hoodie Biker skin * If you purchased the Founder's option, then you will also receive the AT-12 Founder's skin Steam Inventory * A lot of the in-game items have had their names and descriptions updated so they will appear correctly in Steam * Several icons have also been corrected * If a failure occurs while trying to store an item in your Steam inventory the amCoins and in-game item should not be removed from the player !report chat command * If a player kills you and you suspect them of cheating, you can now use the !report chat command to report the player * All reports will go directly to EAC and they will be responsible for identifying and banning cheaters * You need to use the !report command within 5 minutes of being killed by a suspected cheater * Any message you type after the command will be included in the report to EAC, example: !report he was flying in the air when he killed me * Do not use it to report frivolous issues or non-cheat related reports - those will be ignored Cheat Prevention * Several measures have been implemented to prevent users from using some third party programs to cheat * We apologize to users who legitimately used some of these programs, but it was necessary to disable them to reduce cheating * Some of the programs affected were: ReShade, SweetFx, Nvidia Profile Inspector, and similar programs * Attempting to use these types of programs will not result in a game ban, but they will no longer alter the game Game * Several issues with servers have been resolved. Most of them have been caused by the AI system, but we have also fixed issues caused by the storage increase from Update #60. * Reduced chance of finding amCoins in registers, increased chance from AI * Added more hidden places to find items * Game now prevents storing items in slots where an item should not be allowed - even if the UI appears to allow it * Fixed bug where you could pick up a fanny pack with items still inside of it * Refillable items will now display "Refill" or "Consume" correctly in the UI * Large commercial crates can no longer spawn a packed tent - will spawn vehicles parts in their place * Fixed network issue where network ids were not being reused correctly (this should allow servers to run longer in the future without requiring a restart) * If a player falls through the map they will now be reset to on top of the terrain * Lug wrench can no longer repair melee weapons Achievements * Fixed the repairing a base part achievement so it's obtainable * New kiosk related achievement added (also awards a new skin) Items * Easter jacket no longer spawns (oops) Changed third person model on single sandbag back to box because it was being used to stack and base raid Updated texture on the Black Widow katana so it looks more unique Vehicles * The jetski now has a custom texture applied to it, so it fits in more with the general look of the game * Fixed gamepad support for the jetski * Improved suspension on the sedans to improve off-road damage * Fixed boats/jetskis holding throttle when driver exits vehicle Base Building * Fixed issue with initial state of a locked door not being sent to clients correctly * Stick scaffolding added - these can be used to quickly place up scaffolding and have very low health Map * Adjusted Horseshoe cave so it's no longer submerged in the ocean * Fixed a few metal part spawners that were partly clipping into the terrain * Adjusted Radiation Valley effect area, players shouldn't be radiated as quickly * Replaced some of the old semi truck models with new ones (More will be added in the map in future for destroyed vehicle variety) AI * Wolves should move around as a pack again * Minor improvement to wolf behavior * Reduced chance of wolves barking away from player when encircling * Fixed group perception so all wolves will engage in combat when one does * Fix for mutants occasionally not ragdolling on death due to packet drops UI * Fixed slots appearing as white, like when using a kiosk, when accessing a vehicle * Fixed item slots still showing as items were moved around in the inventory * All kiosk items are now sorted by their title * Display rounds in a magazine as part of the action prompt Audio * Unique sounds added for the jet ski Animations * Added animation for charging bolt of M249 for empty reload Models/Textures * Tweaked proxy on oil tanker cabin to allow players through doorway << Back to Update #60 | Proceed to Update #62 >> Category:Patch